Babysitting
Babysitting is great! You get paid to hang out with kids, and if you rock it, you'll be like a celebrity to them! This is a very good job, if you are a good role model. It's almost like they were born knowing these secrets! Also, if you wish you had younger siblings, this is one of the best jobs out there. Sitter Smarts It is recommended that you take a babysitting or first-aid class before you take on this big ''responsibility. After all, you want to be sure to absorb all the information so that you don't spend your time sitting around on the phone clueless. Even if the parents have weird rules like that the kid you are watching should wear a bicycle helmet at his peewee soccer game, it is best to follow them usually. You probably don't want to cause any trouble with the parents, anyway. :) Clean up any messes that are made. But have the kids clean up with you! However, if you are babysitting a ''baby, put him/her in a safe place like their crib so that they don't cause any mischeif or try to eat the mess if it is something like lego pieces. If you really want to impress the parents, clean up any messes that were first there! Usually, when their parents leave we all know (and expect) what the kid's going to do--especially if he/she is little: to cry. To prevent this, before you panic as well, distract the little one with a toy, bottle, or treat. Make him a snack or offer to turn on hsi favorite TV show. Ask to see her bedroom and toys, or her pet hamster. Play a game, or if it is OK with the parents, take her for a walk. If she needs a nap, read her a story or sing a lullaby so that she won't be too hyper. Also, do not give her sugar or candy before her nap; this will make your job quite hard! Put on music and dance, tickle her gently, let her crawl around, play with her so that all that little energy dies, and she will be fine! Also, if he is worried about the classic "monster under the bed or closet" get a flashlight or sack and say something like, "Flashlights turn monsters invisible and scare monsters away!" and speak in a cool. casual voice which will make the kid calm, too. Money Yes you have a job! But here's the hard part: the parents ask you how much you charge? What do you say? Well, the average babysitter makes about $5 per hour. That's a reasonable ammount, and not cheap. Usually that's how much a beginner makes though--if you are a wanted and experienced sitter, however, have an official babysitter's training course card, and are babysitting over 2-3 kids, you could be making $20 per hour. (Even though you're probably worth more than that!) It all depends on the number and ages of the kids you're sitting and the rank you are at in your babysitting. Diapers Yes, yes diapers can be ''a huge pain--and can be stinky! Have the baby lie down on her back and hold her head with one hand and change her diaper with the other. If you can and she is upset, distract her with a book or toy. If it is a boy baby, however, be sure that if he has an accident his mess will go ''up, and may hit you! To prevent this, place a diaper on his bottom so that his mess will not hit you! Follow these instructions, and you are good to go! :) Follow these instructions and advice if you need it, and you will be a super sitter! Good Luck, this job is so worth it! *